Mission: Aurum est potestas: gold is power
by greekgoddessofthehunt
Summary: So artemis and holly go on another adventure. a/h rated T because i might add some more TEEN stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my first ever fanfic! it really really sucks. Posted origionaly by me at .com/fanfiction/ so yea. um. I made this before ttp. hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it okay?????? i own nothing :( **

**Dedication: (all from fangathering) Jelly, where ever you are, HI! this is for you. And TroubleKelp. And Vinyaya. Yall ROCK! 4CEREAL **

Artemis was in his study with the twins practicing his ill gotten magic. He would use his powers in front of them and use the Mesmer to delete it from their brains.

"Look at my hand," Commanded Artemis to Myles as he healed a cut he had given himself. This was part of a plan, one that would mean a lot of gold to him. He was trying to turn iron into gold, but first, he needed to know what kind of magic humans had thousands of years ago. So far, he only could heal and mesmerize.

"Wow! Pretty blue," said Myles.

" _You don't remember the blue sparks or any of the things we have been up to for the last half hour. You have been sleeping down here while I was babysitting you," _said Artemis pushing the Mesmer. He was sick of babysitting. He had been babysitting for the past 3 hours. Valuable thinking time was wasted, until he thought about using the mesmer.

Myles and Beckett fell asleep immediately. Artemis was sick of only mesmerizing and healing. He decided to try something more difficult like shielding. After a few tries he got it. He was just a heat blur.

"Artemis, are you there?" called butler.

"Yes Butler," said Artemis, unshielding.

"We have Holly here on the fairy communicator," said Butler as he handed Artemis the communicator.

"Hello Holly, how are you?" said Artemis into the communicator.

"Hello mudboy, I'm fine, but we need to talk to you down in Haven," said Holly.

"Well, I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Can it wait until tomorrow, Foaly wants to talk to you ASAP. Something about gold and humans."

"I'm babysitting, but maybe I could bring them down there for a while and then mesmer them before my parents get here tomorrow."

"Sure, what ever, we'll meet you in Haven soon," said Holly as she hung up.

"Pack your bags Butler, we're going to Haven," said a smiling Artemis Fowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own any of this**

Everyone was sitting at a rectangular table except for Foaly, for obvious reasons, and the twins, who were currently sleeping in conference room 6. Number 1, Qwan, Qweffor, and Doodah were sitting on one side of the table while Holly, Mulch, Artemis, and Butler were on the other side. Foaly stood at the head of the table.

"We have been having a high amount of magic in the United States. Ever since Americans began drilling over there, every fairy has been evacuated except for in the state of New York," said Foaly, "but we have had magical outburst in the state of Wisconsin. Now a few hours after this, a new screw was at the site where the magic was but not for the magic, there was gold. Now not a single warlock has been able to make gold out of iron, the trade was lost so it couldn't have been them…"

"That's because the warlocks never had that power," interrupted Qwan, "humans did."

Everyone looked at him in amazement.

"You mean humans, like Artemis and Butler?" asked Holly.

"Yes that's what I said, humans."

"So that means there's a human besides Artemis that has magic, and they know how to use it too," said a surprised Foaly.

"Great, another Artemis Fowl," grunted Mulch.

"Hey I resent that! Anyways, what do you need me to do? Well let me guess it has something to do with me going to Wisconsin and checking out the site?" asked Artemis.

"Well, yeah. I want you, Butler, Mulch, Doodah, and Holly to go to the surface and send down information about the site. Then we will know if you need back up for a mind wipe." replied Foaly. "We also will have Qwan, Qweffor, and Number 1 online so if you need information on human magic we have the warlocks."

"Sure, sounds good. But we'll need to make a short stop back at the manor to drop off the twins. My parents should be home now. I'll just tell them I've decided to go on a trip to Wisconsin with some friends. They'll let me go. They just love when I mention my friends."

"Wait, go back to the part about me and Doodah. Let me guess, Doodah and I will be the ones to get you in. The things you people get me into. I should say no," said Mulch melodramatically.

"Well if you say no, I guess you don't get paid," warned Foaly.

Mulch and Doodah whispered for a while. "We wont work for anything less than $100,000."

"Fine what ever, now let's get you all suited up. Wait until I show you the new neutrino I've been working on." Foaly excitedly exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own this.(the characters)**

General Mitchell International Airport, Milwaukee, Wisconsin

All the fairies were dressed like humans for this mission. Holly wasn't actually minding it this time. Mulch on the other hand was hating it.

"It's too sunny out," pouted Mulch, "Plus I feel like a mudman. It's awful!"

"I don't like it either," complained Doodah, who was dressed like a human child.

"Shut up you two, we have a mission to do." scolded Holly, who was also dressed like a human child. In fact all the fairies were dressed like mudchildren. Butler was pretending to be their father taking them on a trip. It wouldn't seem suspicious. Or so they thought.

Jon Spiro just got out of jail a few months ago. He just couldn't see how that 14 year old could trick him like that. It didn't make sense. Then about 2 weeks after he got out someone came to see him. Someone very small.

Not many people know about Opal's sister, Olivia. That's just simply because she wasn't as smart as Opal but she was evil, maybe even more than Opal. She knew one thing though, the magic of the humans. She knew all about it because one time she got teleported to the past. She decided to avenge her sister but not break her out of jail. No, then Opal would take over everything. No she would just go after Artemis, the main reason for Opal's imprisonment. Ever sense her sister was captured in a coma by the LEP six years ago, she started planning. She watched Artemis very closely. She followed him everywhere. She even knew about Jon Spiro. She knew that he would do anything to get back at Artemis Fowl. So she chose him to teach the magic she learned. She waited in his office for a long while waiting for him to get back. When he did she explained how Artemis escaped.

"This explains everything. Why he disappeared and how he escaped. It was magic." exclaimed Jon Spiro," I want to get back at him so bad."

"Then let me help you," said Olivia, "I can teach you magic, then you can lure him here with gold, then mesmerize him and make him be our slave."

"No it cant be here, it would have to be somewhere else. Or else he would know it was me. I know just the place. My brother's house. It's in Wisconsin. He wouldn't mind if we use it since he's gone and moved in with my sick mother." Mr. Spiro said.

"Perfect, let's go now and start the trap." Olivia finally would get revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own**

This is short chappie. Sorry.

When they got to the magic site, even Artemis Fowl was surprised. It was a small farm house in the middle of nowhere. the news crew was gone and only a single car stood in the driveway. Artemis studied the site for a few minuets while he thought of his plan.

"Well," he said, "We know humans are behind this so there's no need for all of us to go inside. I think it should be me who goes up there and asks to use the phone because my car broke down. Holly should be with me shielded because she holds a weapon and also can conceal it the best." there was another reason behind this. He had a big crush on Holly but he didn't want to say it out loud.

"Artemis," stated Butler immediately," I think I should be with you."

"No, old friend, I have another job for you," Artemis replied, "I need you, Mulch, and Doodah to go check out the site where the gold was found. The news said that the person found the gold in their backyard. Mulch can check down underground while you and Doodah check above ground."

"Fine," Butler said reluctantly, "Just Holly, watch out for him."

"Sure thing," Holly said.

So they split up and went to where they were supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**i dont own!Again, this is short.**

Holly and Artemis slowly walked towards the front door, Holly shielded of course. Artemis could have shielded too but he decided to keep his magic just in case.

"Who did Foaly say live here?" asked Artemis.

"Well, it has been abandoned for nearly four years now," She replied.

"Hmmm, very suspicious."

"Yes, very."

Artemis rang the bell.

"Hello?" said a familiar none too pleasant," Ahh, I see you fell for our trap, Mr. Fowl."

"Didn't I tell you he would," said a new female voice.

Then Jon Spiro knocked out Artemis. Holding her neutrino, Holly unshielded to shoot him but was immediately knocked out too. Then they were both dragged inside a waiting helicopter.

*******

Butler was searching the backyard so he didnt hear Holly's cries as she was knocked unconscious. Ten minuets later Mulch, Doodah, and Butler went to the car. They were supposed to meet there. When Artemis didn't show up, he realized something must have gone wrong. But by the time he made it to the house, Artemis was in a helicopter flying above the house. He could just make out a face, and it was the last face he had expected, Jon Spiro.


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own. (by now, you should realize that but what ever)**

Artemis squinted his eyes. He saw Holly had her eyes open. He attempted a smile but was caught

"Ahh, I see you're awake," said a female voice.

The face was familiar but Artemis couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Holly could see a connection.

"Opal Koboi," she breathed.

"NO, I am NOT OPAL, I AM OLIVA!!! Her more evil sister. She may have been smarter, but it will be me who enslave the mudmen," Oliva shouted, "except Jon, who will be the king."

"And how will you manage that?" asked Holly.

"Easy, Jon and I will be so powerful together. We'll be unstoppable. Of course, I won't tell you all of our plan, just in case you figure out some way to stop us, which I doubt. Let's just say T.V. will be man's great downfall," and with that she walked out of the small room and locked the door.

It was with this that Artemis finally looked around him. It was a small silver room with two beds, a door leading to a bathroom, and a single one way window so that Oliva and Jon could see through but no one could see out. There were 2 cameras in the room part but thankfully none in the bathroom.

"Come on, let's talk in the bathroom where they can't see or hear us," Artemis said.

"Fine," Holly said as she walked into the small bathroom, Artemis following close behind.

"I have a plan, but I'll need some outside help. Did you manage to shield the neutrino?" asked Artemis.

The new neutrino was a remarkable piece of equipment. It could shield and it had a small computer so that you could type messages to others.

"Of course," Holly said.

"We are going to need it." Artemis said.

MEANWHILE

Behind the glass window Oliva and Jon were drinking a cup of coffee.

"Where did they go?" asked Oliva.

"Well, they're probably in the bathroom discussing a plan. I don't think it will work, not with our secret weapon in act." Jon replied.

"Can we Mesmer them now? After all, Holly doesn't have any magic."

"Not yet, wait for their escape plan to go into action."

"Fine," Oliva snapped, "I wish they would hurry up!"

"So do I, so do I."


End file.
